Borade
Borade is the tri-pairing (possible love triangle) between Beck Oliver, Jade West, and Tori Vega. (B/'eck, T/'or/i, and J/'ade'). Although Beck dated Jade for three years and they have recently broken up, Beck and Tori remain close friends; it was also revealed in Tori Goes Platinum that they have romantic feelings for each other. Meanwhile, the relationship of Jade and Tori constantly wavers between being friends and being enemies. For the individual pairings, see Bade, Jori, and Bori. For the real life pairing between Avan Jogia, Elizabeth Gillies, and Victoria Justice, see''' Elavic. Moments Season 1 Pilot *Tori is rubbing Beck's shirt when she first meets Jade. *Jade is instantly jealous of Tori due to her "rubbing" Beck. *They are the last ones in the Alphabetical Improv. *Beck kisses both Jade and Tori in this episode. Stage Fighting *When Jade threatens Tori, Beck pulls her back and calms her down so that Jade won't hurt Tori. Jade Dumps Beck *Beck and Jade both ask for Tori's opinion during an argument. *Tori helps Jade bring Beck a rottweiler to make amends, and they let it loose in his trailer, assuming Beck was inside the trailer. *It turns out Beck's father was actually in the trailer, so when Beck shows up, all three try to get the dog out. *Tori waits for Beck and Jade to make up, partly because she needs Jade to give her a ride home. *Tori, flustered, ends up walking home because Jade is too busy kissing Beck to give her a ride. Wi-Fi in the Sky *Tori tried to end the argument between Beck and Jade so they could finish the project. Cat's New Boyfriend *The three are talking to each other at the beginning of the episode. *Beck and Jade both go looking for Tori after she runs out because she sprayed cheese on Cat and Daniel. Rex Dies *The three go to the hospital with Rex along with Cat. *All three disagree with Cat about going to the hospital. 'The Wood ' *Beck (and André) helped break up the fight between Jade and Tori. Season 2 Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Beck and Jade help Tori and the others find the letters to spell Ke$ha. *They are all dancing together during Ke$ha's performance. *When the performance begins, all three of them are dacncing in the right of the room. *Beck, Tori, and Jade (along with Sikowitz) have a conversation about going to Yerba in the beginning of the episode. Tori Tortures Teacher *Tori asks Beck and Jade what they are text fighting about. Jade Gets Crushed *In some way, Tori helps Jade and Beck stay together in this episode by preventing André from admitting his crush. Season 3 The Breakfast Bunch *All three of them (along with Cat, Robbie and André) were in Saturday detention. Tori & Jade's Play Date *All three of them (along with André) were starring in Sikowitz's play. Tori Goes Platinum *Tori doesn't kiss Beck because she doesn't want to make Jade sad. *Jade sees Beck and Tori's conversation through PearChat on her laptop. Wanko's Warehouse *Jade insults Tori, and Beck sticks up for her. Tori Saves Beck and Jade *It is possible that Tori will be trying to get Beck and Jade back together. Specials/Crossovers iParty With Victorious''' *In the extended version they all have a conversation debating the lyrics to a song. TheSlap.com Hints *Tori posted a status update saying she hated being sucked into a fight between a boyfriend and girlfriend (Beck and Jade). *Tori posted a status update saying she wished Beck and Jade would stop text fighting. *Jade posted a mean update about Tori getting kicked out of Hollywood Arts, and Beck told her she needed to be nicer. Fanfiction Romance Note: These romance fanfics actually include Beck/Jade/Tori, not just love triangles including the trio. *Green Apples by Silver pup *what do you do when you're loving two? by thisgirllopez *Sorry Sounds Good by InsaneBlueberry Gallery Video Gallery Video:Victorious_-_Tori_Beck_Jade_-_Much_Better_HD Video:Victorious_-_Tori_Beck_Jade_-_Someone_Like_You Video:Jade_Beck_Tori_-_Boys_With_Girlfriends Video:Tori_Beck_Jade_~_Sk8er_Boy Video:Jade_Beck_Tori_-_Better_than_revenge Video:Jade_Beck_Tori_-_Boyfriend Video:Jade_Beck_Tori_-_When_It_was_Me Video:Jade_Beck_Tori_Forget_U Video:Jade_Beck_Tori_Bad Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing Category:Tri-Pairings